The Point of No Return
by MiDnIgHtHoUr77
Summary: Just a little Kyo and Tohru thingymabob I put together. She falls. Literally. It's fun. T because I'm paranoid. With a little bit of Yuki And Shigure 'cause I love those guys. Probably they'll be there...
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know… you all know that I don't own anything but I must say it regardless. Hope you enjoy the story my lovelies. :)**

"Alright so you're gonna want to throw your weight into it. You're little and you're not exactly strong, so your advantage will be in your speed. If you have to throw a punch throw yourself into it, ok?" Kyo was giving me another lesson in martial arts. I was still really bad, but I looked forward to these lessons. Sometimes Yuki or Shigure watched us and had the occasional laugh as I fell over and yelled at Kyo to get back so he didn't poof into that cute little orange cat. Nevertheless a change of clothes was lying off to the side for him.

"Ok." I nodded in agreement. My hair was tied back into one long ponytail with my short bangs flipping on my forehead. The back of my neck was slick with sweat.

"Go!" He shouted at me and started launching slow and soft punches and kicks in my direction. Faithfully I dodged them. "C'mon Tohru! Punch me!" He was yelling at me again not exactly unkindly but aggressively. Obliging I launched a punch at my friend.

"Yeah! There you go Tohru! Keep going! You're not going to hit me I promise!" He was still yelling as we traded blows neither of us actually taking a hit. His fist glanced my upper arm and a look of surprise flooded his face as he felt the contact. I had caught him off guard just enough to make him pause a little. Taking advantage I dropped and swept my foot out making sure to keep my leg locked like he had taught me. Down went the mighty cat! Giggling my victory was short lived as I tumbled to the ground next to him for one reason or another. Kyo often made fun of my talent for falling over for absolutely no reason.

"Kyo!" I called uselessly as gravity brought my body down on top of him. I landed on his hard chest and was about to roll away seeing as how he'd be a cat in a matter of seconds when I felt hands with an iron grip on my shoulders. Opening my eyes I found I'd somehow managed to bring my arms up to my chest so we hadn't actually hugged. Why he had grabbed me I didn't know. Kyo didn't like to be touched too much.

"That was great Tohru!" His red eyes glittered with excitement. "You did exactly as I taught you! Except you tripped. Don't trip next time." He'd softened up from the cold exterior he'd put up when I'd first arrived. He wasn't as mean, but still just as protective. Now, his eyes turned concerned and apologetic while his grip on me loosened without him actually letting go.

"I hit you. I'm so sorry." Now he looked away from me and I could see his sorrow and regret written plainly across his face. When we'd first started these sessions he'd promised never to hit me and he promised the same thing at the beginning every day. I turned my hands over so that they were resting against his pale, broad chest. He'd taken his shirt off a while ago. I was only in a tank top and shorts and he had kept his standard baggy cargo shorts on.

"Kyo. It's all right. I did that on purpose. You told me to take advantage of any weakness of my opponent. I knew you'd hate to hit me so I didn't dodge as far as I should've so that you'd only sort of hit me. I'm sorry that I did that. It's ok Kyo. I'm ok." I looked down at his chest. How could I have done that to him? I shouldn't have done that. It just sort of happened and then it was happening and I couldn't stop it "I won't do that again. I promise." My long legs were brushed up against his, freshly shaved, and he carefully moved his hands down until they were at my waist careful not to encircle me with those arms so he would remain a man. I could feel his black and white bead bracelet pressing against my shirt. Surprised by his movement I looked up at his face and found him gazing intensely at me. He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked at me and I took the chance to look over his face. I could remember so much with him. That day at my grandpa's when he and Yuki had rescued me. Outside when he had looked away from me and told me I could tell people what I wanted. His exhausted and stricken face when he and Yuki had run back on New Year's to find me crying my eyes out. His smile on the rooftop when I had punched him. The feel of his muscular arms surrounding me after that horrible period of time when his bracelet had come off. I could remember his strangled face when Kagura hugged him. The annoyed look he gave me when I accidently changed him into a cat.

"Tohru." His spoke my name as if it was precious. As if he needed it to breath. It only really came out as a whisper or a breath of a remark. I was about to answer him when his hand moved up to my face. He cradled my face with his big, rough hand. His thumb absently rubbing across my cheekbone. I couldn't help but wonder if I had dirt on my face. Or grass. Or if my breath smelled bad. We shouldn't be lying here. What would Shigure say if he saw? Or Yuki? But I couldn't bring myself to get up. Instead, unbidden, my head leaned against his touch and begged him for more. My eyes fluttered shut as his fingers fully extended and his fingertips wound up into my hair. I felt him gently guiding my face down towards his own.

oOo

We had been sparring, as was our habit now. She had started out the day giggling and saying stupid stuff. Babbling her head off as she always did before we got down to work. She told me about what she'd down that day. If I thought she should buy more of one ingredient or what she should make for dinner. My only reply had been, not leeks. At some point it'd gotten too hot for my black shirt and I'd stripped it off. Her hair had been working its way loose the entire time. I was fine with that. I liked it better down anyways. I'd finished giving her some advice on her punches and then we'd launched into another bout. Nothing like when Yuki and I went at it, but she was getting better. She could dodge now without landing on her face. Shouting encouragement we kept going until she didn't lean far enough to the right and my fist was grazing her arm. Immediately I checked her face for any sign of hurt but she was already out of my field of sight. Before I knew it she had knocked me down onto my back. I was impressed until she tripped on something and started falling down.

"Kyo!" She screamed my name as she careened down towards me, closing her eyes and tucking her arms into her body. She landed with a soft thud and tried to roll off of me, probably thinking I'd turn into a cat even though her arms were tucked up. I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving. I hadn't told my arms to do that. They'd done it of their own accord but now I couldn't seem to let her go. I didn't want to. I told her I was proud of her, and I was. A week away she would barely even try to hit me and here she was taking me down. And then all I could do was apologize. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't bear to see those big blue eyes that always looked up at me so trustingly, with such care and tenderness. I couldn't face her. And then, somehow, she was apologizing to me. Her voice was filled with so much regret. I peeked at her to find her staring down at my chest. I felt her shift her legs as she was talking, those long, smooth, beautiful legs. Her lip quivered dangerously. I hated it when she cried. I really truly hated it. I wished so badly to not be Sohma right then. Not to get rid of the curse. I could probably live with the curse of my 'true form,' but she needed a hug right now and I wanted to give her one. If I did I would leave her though. I would become a cat and she would feel terrible… No, I couldn't give her a hug but I could get damn close. Slowly a slid my hands down her body so that they rested on her narrow waist. She looked up at me, startled, and our eyes locked.

"Tohru." I said her name like it was the only thing that kept me sane, and some days it was. It was a breath and I didn't know if she heard it or not. Without warning my hand was moving from its spot on her waist up to her face. Oh God, it felt good to hold her like this. She had an adorable little spot of dirt on her cheekbone from when she'd fallen earlier. Absentmindedly I reached out with my thumb to rub it away. A moment too late I realized my hands might be too big and rough, but then her eyes were fluttering shut and she leaned into my touch. Her lips parted as she exhaled a little breath I hadn't known she was holding. Gently, not on impulse anymore, I began guiding her beautiful face towards mine. Her breathing was shallow and every single one of her muscles tensed up, but she kept leaning into my hand and towards me. Her dainty, little fingers curled up on my chest and then uncurled like she wanted to grab something.

And then I had to stop. Her face was achingly close to mine. I could feel her heart beating quickly through her shirt. My own heart echoed hers and fell into sync. My breathing matched hers as well. She was so close. It would be so easy to just bring her down the next half inch but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. This had to be something that she wanted too. It broke my soul knowing what I had to do. Roughly I pushed her off and away from me, getting up too quickly I gruffly called to her over my shoulder as I walked away, grabbing my shirt.

"We're done for today. Good work Tohru."

**Second or third chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? You know what to do. Read and review. Have a nice day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't feel resolved to me so... here you are. I don't own it. Hope you like it.**

"Oh poor poor Kyo." Shigure sighed again as one of his young charges, Yuki, walked into the kitchen. It had been a few days since Tohru had fallen on top of Kyo, and the mood in the household had definitely changed. It wasn't as bad as when Tohru had left but the cat spent most of his time up on the roof, or out in the woods probably punching things. Tohru spent her time cleaning things that were already clean. She was still just as cheerful as she had always been but the other two boys noticed that it was just a little more forced.

"Why poor Kyo?" Yuki sat down next to Shigure so that they could see Kyo and Tohru through the window. They still had their sessions nearly ever day, but they never heard her tinkling laughter at the beginning and Kyo wasn't quite as enthusiastic in his praise.

"He had Tohru in his arms. He could've kissed her. And he turned her away. Poor little Tohru. But now he's kicking himself for not and she's wondering what she did to make him not like her. Oh poor poor Kyo." The dog sighed agained melodramatically. Yuki looked out the window at his two friends. He had noticed a change in both of their behaviors but he hadn't thought that it was because of that. Gracefully he rose from his seat. "Yuki? Where are you going?"

"To punch Miss Honda." And he walked out the door.

oOo

"Right. That's good. Just make sure to move faster than you think you do. Your advantage is speed. Being faster than your opponent is good Tohru." He gave me more instruction but my mind was still back a few days past. What had happened? I was so sure that he was going to kiss me and then he had pushed me away and walked away without even looking at me. He hadn't met my gaze since then. What had I done? Was he angry with me? How could I fix it? This was driving me insane. Why was I so upset by his rejection? It wasn't as if I was... in love with him.

"Tohru you're not paying any attention." I blinked and saw he had stopped his fist an inch from my temple. He would've hit me if he never hit me. He was so caring even though he hated to admit it. And amazingly protective. He'd finally told me why he'd come over in school that one day and glared at the other boys who had apparently been watching me.

"Sorry." I studied the ground. I couldn't look at him with these thoughts rolling around in my head. Did I... Had I fallen in love with the cat?

"Good morning Miss Honda. Kyo." I was spared by Yuki coming out of the house. He was wearing some shorts and a grey t-shirt. It reminded me of what Kyo always wore but Yuki somehow managed to make it look dressier. I suppose they didn't call him Prince for nothing.

"Good morning Yuki." He met me with a gentle smile but cold eyes. Something was troubling him. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions from me. I wouldn't bring it up now. Maybe later. Kyo didn't say anything to his rival.

"I was wondering if I could join in your little session here. Maybe spar with Tohru?" His grey eyes were locked onto Kyo's red ones. He stood there rigidly trying to decided, I guess, if it was OK with him for Yuki to fight me. I was grateful; it gave me a moment to collect my thoughts. Kyo. How did I fell about him. I thought he was just my friend like Yuki and Shigure. We were all one big happy family. Oh, mom. I wish you could tell me what love felt like. Being near Kyo felt different then being near anybody else. The air was charged with electricity and I couldn't help but smile. Anything could be turned around and made good as long as he was there with me. If he was mad the whole world turned dark and it got harder for me to smile at everybody. Wherever he touched me my skin tingled and was warm for minutes after his hand was gone. I lived for his smile. I died for his frown. Was this love? Had I fallen in love with Kyo? I had.

"Tohru? What do you think? Hello, space cadet?" I blinked and looked up at Kyo. He wasn't looking at me still. His eyes were boring holes in the air next to my head.

"Sure." And then Kyo was moving over to where he had thrown his shirt to give us room. I looked at Yuki. His eyes were still cold. What was wrong with him? Why did he want to fight me all of a sudden? He'd never shown any interest in mine and Kyo's sessions before.

"I apologize for what I'm about to do Miss Honda."

"What?" And then he was launched punches and kicks at me faster than I could think. Only instincts and muscle memory from my bouts with Kyo saved me from getting knocked back in the first few seconds. Even so, I knew that my getting knocked down was only a matter of time really. Dimly I could hear Kyo yelling at Yuki to take it easy on me, but I couldn't lose my focus. Who knew what Kyo would do if Yuki got me down? But really, it didn't take long. He struck out with his right fist aiming to knock me from the left so I ducked right only to be met with his left knee. With a crack my head was knocked up and backward and felt his fist connect with my cheekbone and then the dusty ground was beneath my head. Wow, that hurt. I was probably bleeding somewhere. I bled a lot.

"Tohru, don't you move. I'll be there in a second." That was Kyo he was growling right about where Yuki had been. So I guess that's what Kyo would do if Yuki got me down. I heard footsteps but my head was still kinda stuffy. Looking up I saw Kyo twisting Yuki's arm painfully behind his back and this his soft, cool voice was drifting down over me.

"I am truly sorry Miss Honda. Please, forgive me." Blinking I looked up and saw his eyes weren't troubled anymore, just pained.

"Of course I forgive you Yuki." Then there was some more growling, most likely from Kyo, and Yuki was gone. I heard the door slide open and Yuki walking inside past a surprised looking Shigure who wasn't moving from the door. This house was never boring, that's for sure.

"Tohru. Tohru, are you hurt? You're bleeding. Does your head hurt alot? Do you want to go inside? I'm so sorry Tohru. I should never have let that stupid rat fight you. I'm so sorry." He was peering down at my anxiously. His red eyes - his demon eyes - were filled with nothing but worry. His hands were nervously flitting over my face and body wanting to know what he should do. He couldn't pick me up or I'd fall because he'd turn into a cat. It was cute really.

"I'm OK Kyo. It's not your fault. I agreed. I'm fine, really I am. You can stop worrying. I'll get up and make us some lunch in a little bit. My head just feels a little foggy." And then he was gone only to reutrn quickly with his discarded shirt. He was using it to wipe my face. Probably where I was bleeding.

"Tohru..." His voice was filled with such pain. Gently I reached up and grabbed his wrist to stop him. His arm jolted at my touch, but I held firm.

"I'm OK Kyo. You can stop worrying. Go on inside. I'll be there in a moment." And I released him fully expecting him to turn his back on me like he had before and go inside.

"I can't leave you like this." And then he was moving from my field of vision and I felt somebody cradling my head gently and suddenly it was resting on something soft and spongy. It smelled like the detergent I bought to wash all our clothes in. Then Kyo was back and looking at me intensely. He didn't know what to do or how to fix me. He'd put his shirt underneath my head for a pillow and then he tentatively grabbed my hand in his putting the other on my forehead where his fingers went into my hair again. Wow, that felt good.

"Tohru I..." His voice broke and he didn't continue. I reached up to cradle his face with my own hand and immediately he leaned into the touch.

"Why did you push me away Kyo?" I startled myself with the question. I wasn't normally one for being confrontational. He blinked at me, obviously startled himself.

"I couldn't do that to you. We can't... You should stay away from me Tohru. I'm cursed. You can't even hug me properly." He looked away from me then and his grip loosened on my hand but I held on even tighter.

"Maybe the curse can be broken Kyo. I... I love you." It was now my turn to look away. What if he didn't love me? What if he didn't even like me like that? It would make the house so awkward. I had ruined our friendship.

"Tohru..." His hand moved around and pulled my face up to look at his again, but there wasn't really time for me to look at him as how his lips were then pressed to mine and my eyes had fluttered closed. He was kissing me. My brain stopped. Everything stopped. I could only kiss him back and when his head went up mine followed. He made a cute, little surprised sound but then was pushed my head back down with his. Guiding me back to his shirt, and his face seperated from mine just enough so that he could look into my eyes.

"Screw it." And then his arms were surrounding me, lifting me slightly off the ground for just a moment. I waited. He waited. He wasn't turning into a cat. What was going- and then his arms were gone and I had a little orange cat on my stomach.

"Wasn't that longer than usual?" Kyo looked down at his little paws as if to make sure that he was, in fact, a cat.

"It was."

"Oh." I shrugged. I didn't know anything about the Sohmas really, or their curse. I reached forward and grabbed the little cat to pull him up onto my chest so that he was closer and hugged him tight. He snuggled up under my chin.

oOo

"The curse is breaking."

**Yeah... that's it. I feel better about how that one ended. That's just me though. Well, lovelies, you know what to do. Read and review. :)**


End file.
